deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/MW3 Tournament, Battle 2, BeastMan14 vs. Dr. Las Moore
Last time, Tomahawk23 defeated J80Kar in the first battle of the tournament! This time, two more warriors enter the ring and get ready for war! BeastMan14: A'' elite mercenary, once hunted by Shadow Company, and now a hired gun for both sides of World War 3. '''Dr. Las Moore: A mysterious contestant whom entered with no background bio but powerful weapons to kill.' WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! BeastMan14 SCAR-L_menu_icon_MW3.png|The SCAR-L. 480px-M320_MW3.png|The M320 Grenade Launcher. SPAS-12.png|The SPAS-12. 44 Magnum Transparent MW3.png|The .44 Magnum. C4 menu icon BO.png|C4. Dr. Las Moore AK47_menu_icon_MW3.png|The AK-47 (With extended mags). FMG9_Menu_Icon.png|The FMG9. 44_Magnum_Transparent_MW3.png|The .44 Magnum. Tactical_Knife_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Tactical Knife (For the .44 Magnum). C4_menu_icon_BO.png|C4. Comparisons AK-47 vs. SCAR-L The AK kicks off with the advantage of damage, calculating at 49-25 while the SCAR calculates at 35-20. The SCAR returns fire with recoil classifyed as very low compared to the AK's recoil, classifyed at moderate. The AK brakes the dead lock with it's attachmen enhancing it's ammo capacity to 45. An additonal 15 minutes which can make the difference. The SCAR-L does offer a grenade launcher, however, in the time the launcher can be utilised, more rounds can be fired. Edge: Dr. Las Moore SPAS-12 vs. FMG9 This is a fairly close match up to an extent. Both guns have a good strength at close range. The FMG9 has a very high rate of fire and fires full auto while the SPAS has more power and penertration. Overall I have to give this to the FMG9, it has a fire rate of fire meaning while BeastMan14 pumps the shotgun, Dr. Las Moore can be firing full auto. Edge: Dr. Las Moore .44 Magnum vs. .44 Magnum It's hard to call a difference aside from the fact Dr. Las Moore's .44 Magnum has a tactical knife, giving Las the edge with ability to use his knife. Edge: Dr. Las Moore Battle In hope attaining further knowledge of the Inner Circle's activities, BeastMan14 (BeastMan) accepts a contract from a corrupt Russian Officer in a North-East German F.O.B in exchange for data on the Inner Circle. BeastMan’s contract is to secure a US Army supply truck transporting new rifles to nearby troops. At the same time in outskirts of U.S. controlled Berlin, Dr. Las Moore (Las) accepts a $10, 000 contract to spend his day travelling back and forth between a US Supply base and nearby U.S. F.O.B’s in the supply truck with the driver as security since no troops are available with the ongoing struggle for Berlin. hours later As the afternoon grows to a close, aspoiled grey storm clouds approach on the horizon, Las sits in the passenger seat of the supply truck. Next to him sit’s a US Army soldier, driving the truck and still frustrated by the fact he’s been put on supply duty for the day. Las sits quietly, looking out of the window of the truck daydreaming. The endless road is simple, a deserted country road with some grass then tree’s either side. The mustering storm clouds finally meet with the truck and rain quickly lays into the country side below. Up ahead, BeastMan sit’s among the dense grass waiting for the truck. BeastMan has no intention of killing U.S. soldiers for he himself is an American so he prepares himself, he must knock out or injure the driver and passenger(s). Eventually the truck passes him and he fires a double tap at one of the truck’s backtires, inside Las and the driver suddenly feel the truck slump slightly on it’s left side. “God damn it, tire must of gone, I’ve got a spare in the back, hold on..”, the driver mutters to Las whom simply nods in response then turns back to looking out of the window. The driver pulls the truck up on the left verge and get’s out, he walks quickly through the heavy rain that now covers the countryside. The driver pull’s down the boot guard and reaches for the new tire at the side, he pulls the tire out into his hands and then suddenly is struck in the face by the butt of a rifle, knocking him out cold. Las still sits in the passenger seat, bored out of his head and unable to resume day dreaming. Las now notices the lengthy time the driver has been gone for and emerges from the truck into the heavy rain. As Las gets out, he see’s BeastMan through the rain tying up the unconscious U.S. soldier and as Las see’s BeastMan, BeastMan turns around and the two men’s eyes meet, BeastMan realising this man is mercenary, Las realising this man is attempting to compromise his contract. BeastMan quickly draws his SCAR-L and fires, Las turns and sprint’s around the front of the truck, Las opens the driver’s door and climbs into the driver’s seat and grabs his AK-47 which had been resting against the passenger seat door. BeastMan approaches the front of the truck in hope of catching Las off guard and as he reaches the front of the truck, suddenly the passenger seat door flies outward, smashing BeastMan in the face and knocking him onto his back. Stunned, BeastMan wildly sprays his SCAR-L, forcing Las out of the front of the truck by the driver’s seat. BeastMan abandons his SCAR-L realising he may not have enough time to reload and draws his SPAS-12. Las climbs out of the front of the truck and runs around the front, stopping and edging out with his AK-47 to finish the kill, as Las edges out, a SPAS-12 round smashes into the barrel of Las’s AK-47 bending the barrel and making the gun useless, Las quickly abandons the AK-47 and fully steps out, drawing his FMG9 in the process. As a dead heat comes in, BeastMan pumps his SPAS-12, Las raises his FMG9. Las pulls the faster shot and unloads his magazine into BeastMan, BeastMan is riddled with bullets and his SPAS-12 flys away, firing in the process. BeastMan shakes as Las unloads his magazine and then BeastMan falls still, a blood puddle begins to surround him. Las stands in the rain, looking down on the dead mercenary before walking quickly over to the unconscious U.S. soldier to tend to him. Winner: Dr. Las Moore Notes *A short battle will be written. *Apologies for any mistakes. *No self-voting obviously. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts